1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to technology for providing a virtual shopping space based on a location.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, a global positioning system (GPS) is embedded within a smartphone that represents a mobile terminal. Also, for clarity, a location may be corrected over a third generation (3G) network or a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) network.
Such a location-based service may be simply utilized when a map service displays a location. Further, a variety of services converged with augmented reality are increasing. For example, Korea Registration Patent No. 10-1193535 discloses technology for providing a location-based service using augmented reality for a mobile communication service between users.
The number of Internet shopping mall services having been commercialized far ahead of a location-based service has been surprisingly increasing in a domestic market. With the development of the Internet, combinations of various Information technologies (ITs), financial products such as a variety of Internet payment services combined with such technologies, and transport services for quick delivery have been growing at a rapid pace.
Currently, the electronic commerce (e-commerce) market has been formed based on large online shopping malls. In addition, various types of e-commerce entities have been shifting their offline transactions to online transactions.
However, in reality, relatively small stores and transactions between individuals may be excluded from the fast-growing mobile industry or e-commerce transactions. In particular, the relatively small stores may be in poor circumstances in terms of a service of providing a user-oriented personalized shopping space.